Sugar High!
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic - one thing you never want to give Rhia is sugar...The Storm Hawks learn this one the hard way. No pairings, and little relation to my other fic about Rhia.


MJ: A Valentine's Day story...in which the Storm Hawks learn a very valuable lesson. Please enjoy!!

--

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Rhia, the Firebolt, and the Thunder Eagles squadron.

WARNING: INSANITY WILL ENSUE!!

--

Sugar High!!!

--

One rule on the Firebolt - the ship belonging to the squadron known as the Thunder Eagles - is to never, under any circumstance, give their Wildcat commander Rhia sugar in large amounts...Unless, of course, you're asking for certain doom. Yes, they sounded like Stork in this reasoning, but when you weighed out the consequences, they had every reason to. Oh, but if only the Storm Hawks had known...

It was Valentine's Day, the one day Stork accepted something from the other Storm Hawks without suspecting some sort of disease taking over their mind (well, _maybe_ on his birthday, too, but that's another story). Rhia was visitng the Storm Hawks that day...well, actually she had been with them for a few days, to be honest - she'd been captured by Cyclonia, and they just found her, and were currently taking her back to the Firebolt and her squadron. So, at this point in time, the actual Storm Hawks were talking about some random thing when a black streak zipped past.

"What the hell was that?!" Aerrow asked, staring at the doorway whatever it was just zoomed out.

"I have...wait a minute, I do have an idea." Piper said.

"Dare we ask?" Finn questioned, also looking at the doorway - the creature zipped by the doorway, heading down the hall.

"Well, seeing as how it's _black_, I can only guess it might be Rhia." Piper replied.

"Is she diseased?" Stork asked, his usual eye-twitch coming back. That was when Aerrow smacked his forehead, as if remembering something.

"Oh, great...I totally forgot about that..." the Sky Knight muttered.

"Forgot about what?" Junko questioned, the others nodding to show they also wanted to know.

"Well...Nicolas and I learned during our time at the Sky Knight Academy...to never give large amounts of sugar to Rhia...Unfortunately, we just did, in the form of the candy we all had during our little Valentine's Day Party..." Aerrow answered. Silence ruled the room, the Storm Hawks staring at each other until a black, fuzzy streak zoomed in, smacking into the wall. They were about to go over and see if she was alright, but stopped when she got up - dizzy, of course, from her run-in with the metal wall - and zipped back out.

"I can see why..." Finn murmured. Aerrow nodded.

"We've gotta get her to calm down!" Piper exclaimed.

"Don't even bother trying..." Aerrow said, his head hitting the table.

"Quit being pessimistic! That's my job!" Stork stated, just a little annoyed.

"If you'd let me finish...We tried everything we could think of the last time this happened - drenching her with water, catching her in a cage...Nothing worked at all..." Aerrow groaned. "At least, until she passed out from her sugar-rush ending."

"Well, we can at least find some way to restrain her until it does, right?" Piper asked, sounding optimistic...

--An hour later--

"Alright, it's set!! When she comes by here, she won't be able to get through!" Piper cheered. What they had done was fill a section of the hallway with random objects, leaving only a single path down the middle that was just big enough for Rhia to run through.

"The plan is that, when she starts running through the path, I'll catch her once she gets to this end." Finn said, sounding confident that he would make this plan a success.

"Well, better get ready - I can hear her coming now." Aerrow said, leaning against a wall nearby - he already knew it wouldn't work, but he didn't say that. Sure enough, Rhia started zooming down the hall (and for those who don't know, she transformed into a small kitten), heading through the path as according to the plan. Once she reached Finn's location, he snatched her up, holding her in his hands.

"Got her!!" Finn exclaimed. Rhia glared at him before going Kitten-Of-Doom mode on his face (which involves four paws worth of claws scratching up where she can reach). Finn screamed like a girl, dropping the frenzied cat; this gave her the chance to escape, and she zoomed down the hall. A few minutes later, the group had Finn's face bandaged up...

--Another hour later--

"This one's gotta work!" Piper exclaimed. This plan involved distracting Rhia with a small butterfly-like object dangling from a piece of string. One of them would then grab her and restrain her until they could calm her down. It was a simple plan, but it had a chance of working.

"I'll catch her!" Junko volunteered cheerfully. Aerrow sighed, looking at his squadron like they were crazy...although, he was a bit glad Stork had declined to participate, as if he was even touched by Rhia's claws, it could possibly give him some sort of disease. At least, that was what the Merb had convinced himself of.

"Okay, I here her coming! Everyone, get into position!" Piper ordered. Rhia zipped by, but skidded to a stop and turned around after passing by the toy. She started batting at it wildly, purring and meowing in glee. Junko quickly picked her up.

"I've caught her!!" Junko cheered, only to shout in pain as Rhia proceeded to go Kitten-Of-Doom on him. As Finn did before him, Junko dropped the cat, and she zoomed off, but not before batting the toy off the string...

--Hours later--

Every plan they came up with failed horribly, and thousands of cat-scratches later, they eventually agreed with Aerrow that nothing could be done. Aerrow, however, had a plan of his own, one he hadn't shared with the others. Rhia soon came running into the room the Storm Hawks were currently in, and ran into the wall...right next to where Aerrow was leaning against it. Before the kitten could get her bearings, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, holding her at arm length and making sure she was facing away from him. The furious cat started clawing wildly at the air, not realizing there was nothing there for a few minutes. When she did, she made a noise of confusion, blinking at the sight of nothing in front of her. Looking back, she growled angrily at Aerrow, who merely looked at her, annoyance evident in his expression.

"Rhia...don't even think it..." he said. She mewled in a cross between annoyance, sadness, and anger...and started struggling to get free of the Sky Knight's grasp. The two stayed that way until the kitten eventually passed out - the sugar high had ended at last. Everyone sighed in relief...

--Later on, when Rhia wakes up--

The Storm Hawks watched as the Wildcat returned to her humanoid form, yawning after she had.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, smiling brightly. They all muttered a "hello" to Rhia. The Wildcat then noticed Piper, Finn, and Junko all had bandages covering what appeared to be claw-marks. "Woah, what happened to you three?" she asked. The Storm Hawks' jaws almost literally hit the floor - Rhia apparently didn't remember a thing from her sugar-high...

--

MJ: Ah, the horrors of a sugar-high-Rhia...Review please!!!


End file.
